Legend of the Black Foxes
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: They had been hunted for years, but with the arrival of their protector, the Black Foxes will rise up and fight for their freedom. Will Naruto and his friends be able to save them, or will the strongest of Konoha's hunters, Namikaze Minato, stop him?


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto or the characters._

**_AN:_**_ I adopted this story from **KarinMaaka07** and it'll be quite different then hers. The world be AU in the beginning, and when it comes to Naruto, he will be pulled into that AU world where every-one he knows will be their but they'll be different in their personality._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**The Legend of the Black Foxes  
**_

_Long ago, when peace reigned supreme and mankind lived in harmony with Foxes, now these animals weren't your everyday sort, they were dark in color and were quite special. These black Foxes would guard the place they lived with everything they had and would never back down from a fight even if it appeared hopeless. These specific Foxes were said to give good luck, grant wishes and were the hope for many people, but everything came to an end when the humans listened to the poisonous words whispered by a greedy man._

_"If these Foxes can 'Grant Wishes' and give 'Good Luck' to people by just being around them, then why not hunt them? Why not keep one as a pet within your homes that way you can have whatever you want in that moment? What will stop us from obtaining these creatures for ourselves."_

_The people turned him away at first, not wanting anything to do with what he was saying. These black Foxes were treated as Kami-sama himself after all the village was named after the very being who protected them so thoroughly and loyally all these years; 'The Kitsune Village', and it was never wise to mess with the very being who protected them and the place they lived. The man tried again and again to turn these people against the Black Foxes, but the people never once wavered in their decision. Soon an opportunity arose when a young couple happened upon the Kitsune Village, they hardly had money, much less enough to buy food let alone a hotel room, the man came up to them, asking if they had anything they desired and if so all they had to do was find a Black Fox, and kill it._

_At first the couple was wary, they had, indeed, heard about the Black Foxes and how these magical beings could grant wishes, but they had never, not once seen them in person. The greedy man continue to whisper his poisonous words, and desperate for just a bit of Good Luck the young couple had gone and done the deed. _

_When no harm came upon them. The Foxes were sadden that one of their own had died, but not once had it ever occurred to them that their fallen comrade had not died due to natural cause for something like this had never once happened to them before. The young couple was happy with what they obtained by killing the Fox, they now had wealth, poverty and, of course, great luck on their travels. _

_The people saw what had become of the couple and became envious. One by one, each of the villagers became consumed with greed and, they too, began to hunt down the Foxes they once cherished above all else. It didn't take the Foxes long to understand what was happening as more and more of them began to fall because of the very people they had protected._

_The snake of a man who poisoned the villagers once again made his voice known, upon realizing that the Foxes began eluding their hunters, so he told them it was best to have a special day to go out and hunt them. At this point the people who beyond gone in their own madness and greed for power that they never once heard the angry howls in the forest followed with a promise of retribution, all of them that is, except two kids, a twelve year old girl whose hands were clasp with a small boy of about seven._

**_"You humans will never find us. There will be a day that our own protector shall come and we will travel with him. Mark our words for they shall come true."_**_ The voice said, leaving a calm wind blow through._

_Seventy years has passed since then. Few Black Foxes have been spotted but never caught. They simply vanished into air. The young girl and boy who had heard the voice had never once took part in the hunts as they waited for the arrival of the Foxes protector. Now in their old age, they still await the arrival of the protector and they hoped he would arrive soon, for they wish to meet him before they passed on._

_The hunts continued to happen, but not once had anyone been able to kill another Black Fox, but now, the Black Foxes no longer have to hide, as their protector finally arrived._

* * *

_**Chapter 1:** The Dimensional jutsu  
_

**_In Another world _**

_-With Naruto-_

A young man with unruly, shoulder length golden hair sighed, thumping him head lightly against the desk, "For the love of all things holy, where the hell is all this papers coming from?" Furious storm colored eyes turned and glared at his best friend who sat snickering in the seat across from him, "Did you have something to do with this, you bastard!" the Rokudaime Hokage complained, as he reached out and grabbed another sheet of paper, skimming the words written on it, "I swear I completed ten stacks just last night." The blond groaned, "Someone should have told me being Hokage was frustrating! No wonder both Sarutobi-jiji and Tsunade-baba were only too happy to give up the hat."

Uchiha Sasuke shook his head in amusement, turning his attention towards the window as the blond began bouncing his right leg in annoyance as he picked up another paper from his growing stacks. He knew his best friend had been up since four, stuck in the office, after leaving at midnight, so in just four hours three stacks had already been sitting on his desk when he arrived, and had been growing by two piles every minute. Glancing towards the clock, dark eyes narrowed, it was twelve in the afternoon. 'Eight hours.' he turned towards his best friend with a frown, 'He's been here for eight hours and I know he hardly touched his dinner, being so busy and since he was here so early in the morning, I know he didn't eat any breakfast either.' Standing up, he yanked the paper from the blonds hand, "Naruto, take a break, let's get some lunch, afterwards let's spar!"

Naruto turned and stared at his best friend for a while before smiling, "Alright, I need a break anyways." standing from his chair, the blond stretched, "So where do you want to go?" Sasuke shrugged, muttering that he should go and choose. "Alright, how about that Chinese restaurant. I'm in the mood for some fried noodles and char siu pork." The dark haired male nodded his head as they left the office.

* * *

**_Later, that same day_**

_Hokage's office with Naruto_

* * *

After a great lunch and an even better sparring session, Naruto returned to the office and nearly screamed in horror when he saw the sight that met his eyes. It was worse then walking in on Jiraiya and Tsunade during one of their many 'sessions'. The nearly depleted pile of paperwork he had left had multiplied by ten, and now there was almost twenty piles, they covered the sides of his desk and the floors around it, leaving enough room for him to walk to his desk and room to read through the papers and folders. "Screw this!" bringing his hands into the familiar cross shape, the blond uttered his favorite jutsu. "Kage bushin no jutsu." three clones popped into existence. "Alright you three, finish these piles of work before vanishing, one at a time."

Saluting at their bass, the three clones headed towards different piles and began working on their chosen pile while Naruto turned and left the room, locking the door and placing a barrier jutsu around the room, keyed to open only to specific chakra signatures, his, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones allowed inside if the barrier is set in place. With a small smile, the Rokudaime Hokage disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"I knew I'd find you here!"

Glancing towards the direction the voice came from, Naruto smiled, "I knew you'd be the one to find me here." The blond leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head before plopping himself beside Naruto, "So, how long have you been lounging here for?" the raven questioned.

"Since we departed at lunch." The blue eyed boy stated, "I returned to the office to finish the two piles I left and it multiplied, damn it, I had to get out of that office."

Sasuke snickered, shaking his head, "And you lock the door with the barrier spell so no more papers will find their way into your office while you're gone."

The blond nodded his head, "That and to hide the fact I'm using shadow clones to complete them." The former Uchiha avenger nodded his head. "What time is it?"

Humming, Sasuke murmured something about being almost four in the afternoon. "I believe it's time for you to return to the office, Naruto, before Tsunade makes an appearance." With a groan, the blond stood up and waved at his best friend before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Naruto slumped over his desk, rubbing his tired eyes, blue eyes glanced towards the cloak and he groaned, '12:00 am', Sitting up, the blond reached for the last scroll before he can head home.

After returning to his office at four, he found out the clones only finished about half of their assigned pile, which still left quite a few, so with a dismal sigh, he told his clones to dispel one at a time before he settled down to finish the stacks of never ending paperwork, now eight hours later, he only had one more scroll to read before he can head home.

After completing everything and leaving them in a neat pile on his desk, the blond stretched his stiff muscles as he left his office, locking the door and placing the barrier around it to ward of unwanted trespassers, as he made his way out of the tower.

The village was silent, the only sound made were the few shinobi's on guard duty and those assigned on patrol. He passed several ANBU's who saluted him before carrying on. The blond couldn't help but smile, this had been his dream since he was a child and it finally came true when he turned eighteen.

Coming to a stop in front of a pair of ironed gates, the nameplate read 'Namikaze' and the blond couldn't help but smile at the sight of his home, the house his father and mother lived in before him. It still had a lot of his parents personal things inside, and he couldn't bring himself to touch any of it, even after three years of living inside the mansion.

Placing a hand on the gate, a blue shimmer appeared, before a barrier shot into place, surrounding the gates and the Namikaze mansion as a pillar appeared from the ground, along with a device with two panels. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he bit his finger hard enough to draw blood, allowing it to drip on one side, while he placed his hand on the other one, allowing the machine to scan him.

This was a creation his father had designed to ensure the safety of his home in times of war, where several people will be allowed inside and locked down so only specific people were allowed inside. As it is, beside himself, only Sasuke was keyed into the machine since he comes and goes as he pleases. A moment later, the panels closed, the pillars lowered and the barrier vanished.

Pushing the gates open, the blond stepped inside, being sure to reactivate the defense as he did so before heading towards his house.

The mansion was too large for only one person, though compared to what he had growing up, he loved the spacious room and was thankful for having such a place to call his own. Blue eyes rose taking in the sight of his home. Painted a dark blue with gray borders, the house really resembled the sky on a stormy night, and Naruto liked it in all honesty, it was different from all of the other clan homes in Konoha. Entering the house, the blond hummed a nameless tune, making his way towards the library. Despite how late it was, well early since it was midnight, Naruto wasn't at all tired and decided to do some light reading.

In no time at all, the blond arrived at his desired destination and slid the door opened, heading towards a section of the room, he had yet to look at, the romance section, he wasn't one for love stories, but considering the fact he had read most of the books in the library already, he had no choice but to skim that part in hopes of finding a good reading material.

Walking down the rows, the blond halted in his steps and peered at the shelves. Resting between two books was a rectangle box, hidden quite well. "What is this?" reaching in between the books, he extracted the box and carried it towards the sofa's resting to the side of the room beside a pair of windows and in front of a fireplace. Taking a seat on the couch, he slid the cover of the box back and blinked at the scroll resting inside, picking it up, a letter hidden beneath it was revealed.

_Naruto,_

_I know it'll be you who finds this and I couldn't have been any happier, my son. Within this scroll is a i8tsu that I created, but I had yet to test it out, though since we are currently under attack by Kyuubi by now you should've already learn all about this attack and all the casualties. I wrote this in hopes that you would be able to test this jutsu out for me and if it isn't complete, complete it for me. _

_I love you, and I truly regret not being able to be there for you or your mother, _

_All my love, _

_Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash. _

_Yondaime Hokage. _

Naruto stared uncomprehending at the letter before moving his attention towards the scroll, "Time travel…" his voice trailed off, unfurling the scroll he scanned the seals and the theory behind the placement, "Father, he really was a genius." The blond couldn't help but feel proud to be the son of such a man. Blue eyes narrowed slightly, tracing over one particular seal before glancing at another one, "Wait this doesn't look right." He murmured, standing up, he flashed out of the room appearing within the study. Placing the scroll upon the desk, he grabbed a brush and ink and copied the theory and the hand seals onto another scroll where he proceeded to make several changes.

By the time he stopped it was already morning and the scroll was covered front to back in different theories and seals. "What do you think Kurama?"

Blue eyes darkened a bit, a red slit appeartng, **"Not bad kit, but this doesn't look like it would work for time travel." **The dark voice whispered, a hand rose to trace the different seals, **"This is something completely different, kit."** Kurama couldn't hide the proud tilt or the excitement he felt at seeing such a masterpiece set before him.

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean by that Kurama?"

**"Look at this again kit and tell me what you see." ** Doing as asked, Naruto regained control of his body and stared at his notes and the seals he drew, glancing at his fathers original work every once in a while.

"An alternate world." The blond murmured, eyes widening, "A dimensional travel jutsu." Kurama's only response was a loud purr of satisfaction while Naruto leaped from his chair, "Holy shit, what the heck did we do?"

**"Test it out kit, let's see where we end up!" **

Naruto glanced outside, "Damn it, It's morning already. I need to get to the office." He groaned at the thought of doing more paperwork. "But, I really want to see if this will work…" with a small smile, the blond began drawing the seal, channeling the right amount of chakra as he did so, once that was finished, the seals glowing with chakra, Naruto sliced his palm before bringing his hands together, forming several long-winded seals starting with the dragon and ending with the phoenix, before slamming his bloody hands upon the glowing seal on the floor. A bright light surrounded the room, before dying down and when it did so, Naruto was no longer within the study of his mansion, and several shinobi's were making their way towards the house having seen the lights and thought their friend and leader was under attack.

* * *

**Konoha shinobi's**

_A little while after the flash of light_

* * *

Sasuke was the first to reach his best friends house and touched the gates, when the pillar shot upwards, he wasted no time in slicing his hand to allow his blood to drip upon it while placing his hand on the second panel, a moment later the panel sunk back to the ground and the barrier shimmered before vanishing and once it did, Sasuke yanked the gates open and dashed inside.

"Naruto!" he yelled, aware of several other shinobi's, the blonds closest friends as well as the former Hokage, her assistant and Naruto's godfather, were on his heels, but he didn't care about that, "Where are you?" he turned down a hallway and entered what, he knew to be, his best friends study while the others had split up, searching other places. He walked towards the desk, barely glancing at the scrolls on the table, the floor around the desk was scorched and two bloody hand prints were on the ground. Knelling, Sasuke ran his hands against the marks before getting to his feet, Sharingan spinning rapidly. "What the hell happened?" he growled, he swore, if anyone had dared to hurt the blond, he'd kill them in the most painful way, he could think of.

* * *

_**With Naruto** _

_in the Alternate Universe_

* * *

Two elderly people, a man about seventy-seven and a woman in her early eighties, walked down a well worn dirt road, that would lead them to their home. Despite their age, the both of them were quite lively and often times denied any offers of help that would be given.

Hanako and Kyoumaru were their names, and they had been waiting a long time, seventy years to meet that special person who would be able to protect the black foxes. And they knew the time was coming and they couldn't have been happier.

The elderly siblings were battering quietly amongst themselves as they returned home from their latest shopping trip when a loud thud was heard, startling the both of them.

Glancing in the direction it came from, Hanako and Kyoumaru headed towards the bushes and moved them, peering into the clearing and gasp at the sight that meant their eyes, A boy, of about elven or maybe twelve was lying in the clearing, golden hair was matted and covered his forehead, the tips ducting over his closed eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with bandages, the same color, wrapped around his ankle's, black boots covered his feet. He wore a black jacket, but what drew twin gasp was what they could see, peeking out from his blond hair. A pair of black fox ears lay flat against the boys head while a black tail lay limp beside him.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Hanako couldn't believe her eyes, but the prove was in front of her.

Kyoumaru nodded his head, "The protector of the black Foxes." He responded, a smile blooming across his aged face, handing his groceries towards his sister, Kyou walked beside Naruto and picked him up, "Let's get home sister. We must hide him until the Black Foxes know their protector is here at last."

"I believe they already know." Her response caused Kyoumaru to blink and glance around the clearing, to see a pair of small Black foxes staring at them "We're taking him to our place where we'll make sure he's alright. You're welcome to come along, but stay hidden encase any hunters show up."

The foxes tilted their heads before vanishing from sight, but the siblings knew they were around, watching them, making sure no harm came to the boy. With a nod, Kyoumaru led the way towards their fairly large home. "Lay him down while I start dinner, Kyou." With a grunt, the man walked towards the living room, placing the petite blond on the couch, covering him with a spare blanket, blinking in surprise when two streaks of black blurred past him, revealing two black foxes curling up against the child.

"Hana, you might want to make two small boys, we have guest!" he called out, turning to join his sister in the kitchen. "And before you ask, the guest are two foxes." Hanako gasp, staring at her brother with wide eyes before she nodded and continued cooking.

* * *

Naruto groaned, shifting his head and cracking open a pair of stormy blue eyes, only to stare into two pairs of onyx colored eyes. 'Kurama, why are they're two black foxes lying beside me? How did they even get inside my house?'

**-Uh, kit, this isn't your house, for one and two, If I had to guess, I would say it might have something to do with the charges you went through.-**

'What changes?'

**-You do remember testing that jutsu your father started and that you finished right.- **Naruto gave an inward nod, silently letting the nine tails know that he remembered that. **-Well, the jutsu worked kit, from what I can gather, this place is quite different from the world we know, so it will be wise, to ask those people who found you about the going ons. And about that change I mentioned, well Kit, touch your head and your tailbone, and tell me what you feel.- **

Though confused, Naruto did as asked, one hand going to his head while the other went behind his body, his hands froze as they touched extra appendages. Eyes wide in surprise, he had ears and a tail. Shifting his body, he trailed his eyes towards his twitching tail. 'Kurama, is this your doing? What did you do?'

**-I didn't do this to you kit, if you want to know, ask the black foxes curled around you, I'm sure they have all the answers you need.' **

Naruto glanced at the fox, and feeling quite foolish, he cleared his throat, "Do you know why I have ears and a tail?" the two foxes stared at the blond for a while before one of them yipped, nodding his head. "Can you speak?"

_"Of course. The reason you have ears and a tail is because you are the protecting of out race, the one fated to bring the peace back to our world and end the humans injustice of hunting our kind because of their greed."_ Naruto was confused, not fully understanding the situation but he was angry to hear the people were hunting the beautiful creatures down, he didn't know the reason, but whatever the reason, it didn't excuse what they'd done.

"Maybe you will understand when my brother and I tell you a small story, young one." Naruto whipped his head towards the voice, his ears twitching as he stared at the elderly couple in front of him. "Come, you must be hungry, dinner is just about ready." Her eyes traveled towards the two guest, "And I made the both of you some food as well, I assume you'll be staying with the child." A nod from the intelligent creature was her only answer as the three stood from the couch and followed their hostess towards the kitchen.

Hanako motioned for the blond to take the seat across from Kyoumaru as she walked towards the stove, returning with a pot and settling it down in the middle of the table, turning, she walked towards a cabinet and took out three bowls before opening a draw and retrieving three spoons. "I hope you don't mind, young man, but we're going to be having beef stew tonight."

Naruto smiled, shaking his mind, "I don't mind at all, ma'am, thank you for helping me as well as sharing your food your food with me." the blond bowed his head in thanks, accepting the bowl of stew being offered. With whispered thanks for the food, the three dug into their dinner. "This is really good." A snicker escaped Kyou's lips at the blush that worked it's way across his sisters was one thing that never changed about Hanako, her bashfulness when others complimented her.

"Thank you young man." Hanako smiled, "What may I ask what your name is?"

The blond nodded his head, "It's Naruto, Namikaze Naruto actually. And yours?"

"Uzumaki Hanako and that's my younger brother Kyoumaru, you can call me Hana though and I'm sure otouto-chan wouldn't mind if you called him Kyou." the said man nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, after dinner I'll answer all the questions you have, if I have them that is." Despite being shocked by their last name, Naruto kept a firm gripped on his expression, making sure not to reveal any shock at the name, and nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

_**Other World**_

_With Sasuke_

* * *

"I don't care how long it takes." The Uchiha hissed, eyes narrowed, "Find out what happened at his house! If someone took him, I want names, their reason and how they were able to get inside when the only person able to is Naruto and I since no one is keyed into the barrier."

Kakashi crossed his arms, leaning on the desk beside his enraged former student. He had the same sentiments as Sasuke, but he also believed the younger was going about it the wrong way. If he stopped to think about it clearly, he would see, he already had the answer. No one could've taken Naruto for various reason, the major one being, no one would be able to get inside the Namikaze estate to do so. "All of you are free to go, I have to talk to Sasuke alone."

The group of shinobi's that had gathered nodded their heads. Not one of them were upset by Sasuke's angry rants, knowing the reason behind it, they all felt the same, but knew their rage paled in comparison to Sasuke's. Shikamaru paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder towards the Rokudaime's best friend and former teacher, a strange look overshadowing his expression, "We'll find Naruto. You're not the only one who cares for him Sasuke." with that said, the lazy shinobi left the office.

Sasuke scowled, turning to glare at Kakashi, "What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi rolled his single eye in exasperation, "Really Sasuke, I thought I taught you better then that." the Uchiha frowned. The only thing the copycat shinobi taught him was how to be late to training and missions. "Let's return to Naruto's home and look for clues."

It didn't take long for them to reach the Namikaze estate, despite the place being on the outskirts of the village. Sasuke immediately set about unlocking the barrier and once that was finished, the two entered, heading straight towards the study. Sasuke walked towards the desk, moving scrolls and scattered papers, an upturned ink bottle, which, fortunately for the desk, had been covered.

"Oh shit."

At the sound of Kakashi's unusual tone, Sasuke turned and frowned, "What is it? Did you find something." the Uchiha questioned. Kakashi handed the paper he was reading towards the younger shinobi frowned worsened as he took the paper and began reading the contents and gaped. "Find that scroll." he hissed, dropping the letter, he began rummaging through all the scrolls and papers on the desk, while Kakashi searched the ones on the floor. Sasuke picked up two linked parchment, both of them looked the same, but on a closer examination, he saw that one of them were a lot more detailed and their was various differences. "I think I found it, let's find Jiraiya and have him look this over." Kakashi nodded and both of them vanished in a plume of smoke.

* * *

**_Alternate Universe _**

_With Naruto  
_

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the couch, digesting everything Hanako and Kyou were telling him. "So they've been hunting the black foxes ever since." The blond narrowed his eyes, "But with you here, everything should be alright now." Hanako stated, "They spoke of a someone arriving, their protector, and that's you, Naruto-kun. If those black Fox ears and tail isn't enough of an evidence then the way those two stand beside you certainly is."

The blond nodded his head as he glanced at the two Foxes, "You'll have to tell me what I need to do, and I believe I need to train. I don't know who I'll be going up against and it wouldn't do for me to be weak, besides, I need to learn how to use these new abilities I'm sure to have gained."

Hanako and Kyou smiled, "Good! They've been waiting a long time for your arrival."

Naruto's eyes glowed with determination, black eyes twitching, "I won't let them down." he glanced towards the small Fox kits, "I'll protect you guys." the whispered words held a lot of conviction, that everyone in the room that heard it, knew, this boy would do as he said. "That's my promise of a lifetime."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_To those o__f you who read the original, you may have notice that this is completely different then how KarinMaaka07 wrote her's, even though I adopted this from her, I like adding my own style to the original work and it doesn't bore the people who read the original one. _

_So, I hope you like the first chapter.  
_

_Tenma  
_


End file.
